


My Sweet Ann

by gaylina



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and riding, ann is a top but she is not the one inside of anne, anne is a top and she is inside of ann, i have a thing for rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylina/pseuds/gaylina
Summary: It’s always been them. After all these years. Even the Moon and all the stars in the sky wouldn’t deny that.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	My Sweet Ann

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, it’s my first time writing for GJ fandom, so it’s short and messy. Hope you enjoy though! Feedback is much appreciated!

Ann and Anne have been married for only half a year now but Ann never stopped being horny for her wife. Her beautiful, strong, protective wife. Her whole life Anne Lister was a giver herself, she liked pleasing women, she was excellent at it. Obviously, Anne was a top in their relationship. Ann, of course, didn’t mind, but still wanted to give back what she received. She wasn’t like one of those pillow princesses, she was caring and always listened to what her wife wanted in bed. However, Anne always managed to make Ann melt in her hands, literally.

It was late in the evening, Anne was sitting in her chair working on some papers. She decided to take a break and work from home. Ann, meanwhile, was painting. It was her favorite thing in the world. She found herself in this form of art. She thought creating something new, unique, putting her soul and heart in it was healing. Every time she felt anxious or scared she could pick up her brush or pencil and draw a quick sketch of something. Or just create a mess. Still, Anne always wondered to herself how could Ann make something so beautiful, yet she claimed it was a mess. “ _I could never_ ”, Anne thought.

But this night Ann was simply distracting herself from feeling this familiar ache between her legs. She was sitting on their bed watching her wife scrabbling something on her paper, Anne was clearly too focused, pushing her own hand in her hair and biting her bottom lip. She didn’t even notice Ann eyeing her, she was exhausted and definitely needed to rest. Maybe it was the right time.

“Anne.” It was more of a statement rather than a question that Ann blurted out quietly, yet confidently, to Anne’s surprise.

“Mmm…” Anne hummed, not tearing her eyes from the papers.

“Look at me, Anne.” Ann whispered, almost pleadingly.

Anne put her pen down and looked up at her wife through the heavy eyelids. She found Ann sitting on her knees in the middle of their big bed, her hands on her lap, looking at the older woman with her mouth open. Ann felt sparks shoot down her spine every time Anne looked at her, even after all those years of dating and living together.

“Ann…” Anne husked and closed her eyes. She knew immediately what Ann was up to. “Baby, I’m working…”

“Please, Anne, I need you.” Ann whined at the pet name and shifted from side to side as she felt her desire grow. Just the thought of Anne pinning her down and fucking her senseless made her wet.

Ann trusted her wife with everything. She knew Anne would never hurt her, ever. If something bothered Ann, or Anne, they sat there talking for hours until they figured it out. And that’s why Ann loved Anne so much. They rarely got into arguments, their connection was stronger than ever and nothing could break it.

“You know, if I stop working now I’d have to catch up later. We don’t want this, do we, mmm?” Anne tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

“But Anne!” Ann protested and lifted herself up to climb off the bed. She, then, headed towards the table where Anne was sitting. She crawled up to Anne from the behind and put her hands around Anne’s body, feeling the strong muscles through the thin fabric of her shirt. Anne was only wearing a dark red silky set of pajamas, her shorts were short enough to expose her long legs. Ann’s touch sent shivers down her legs. She breathed in and felt the smell of Ann’s perfumes, then exhaled sharply with her eyes closed.

Ann moved her head to whisper in her wife’s ear. “Anne, I need you, _now_. Please, I’m aching.”

With one swift movement, Anne pulled Ann on her lap, the work be damned. The younger woman straddled the brunette and grabbed her shoulders with her tiny hands. Ann panted, she was squirming in Anne’s lap, her chest heaving up and down. Anne hadn’t even touched her yet, she was this close already.

Anne grabbed Ann by the hips and pulled her even closer, if it was possible, trying to touch every inch of her skin. She inhaled deeply again, catching her lover’s smell. Anne was addicted to it, it was truly intoxicating.

“Touch me.” Ann was desperate and straightforward. At this point she didn’t care about being this confident. Maybe it was a good thing anyway. She felt powerful.

The blonde swung her arms around Anne’s neck and hovered above her, Anne’s hands still exploring Ann’s body, waiting for further instructions.

“Please, your hands… Put them on me, all over me-“ Ann pleaded breathlessly.

Anne brought her hands up to Ann’s breasts straightaway, cupping them through her gray shirt, her nipples already standing out of the fabric. Ann was swaying her hips simultaneously against the older woman, pulling on her short, dark brown hair. Anne groaned at the touch, she liked it.

It was heavily pouring outside, those warm spring showers always made Ann so content, she definitely had a thing for them.

Anne leaned back, trying to make their position more comfortable. She licked her lips, keeping full eye contact with the woman above her, stroking her thighs. Ann moaned, then tossed her head back, firmly gripping Anne by her shoulders, Anne’s left hand staying on the small of her back, holding her securely, right one cupping her queer through her pink underwear, already soaked. Anne moved it aside and pushed two fingers inside of Ann at once. Ann shuddered and wailed in the older woman’s neck.

Anne was admiring her wife’s beauty. Her neck, her body, her long hair. Millions of freckles on her shoulders, she wanted to kiss every single one of them. “ _How did I get so lucky?_ ” she thought.

Ann’s panting and whimpering brought her back to the reality and she curled her fingers which caused a whine escape Ann’s mouth. Ann steadied herself using her hands that were roaming over Anne’s back, rubbing it as she was lifting herself up and down on Anne’s fingers.

“Ride me, Ann.” Anne kissed her neck and received an immediate response to her words.

Ann couldn’t even obey, with her being so wet, it was impossible to gain any friction or even just move. Unable to say anything, she reached down, grabbed Anne’s hand and kept her inside until she started shaking in and around Anne’s hands.

“Anne, Anne-“ The last thing Ann saw before letting her orgasm crawl deep inside her were the little raindrops that were rolling down the window behind them and the darkness outside. Ann’s eyes rolled and her body gave out.

Ann spilled herself over Anne’s hand while the brunette was occasionally praising her for being such a good girl for her. Ann was too shy to admit having a praise kink but she couldn’t resist her desires and pleasures. The blonde woman let out another long, low groan and nuzzled into Anne’s neck, sobbing quietly.

They stayed like that for a while: Anne sitting back on her chair and holding Ann on top of her, her shirt and underwear ruined. It was like that until Ann moved her head to face Anne and saw her smiling softly at her. For the first time that night, without saying a word, Anne locked their lips together and the two women merged in a long, sweet kiss. 

And at that moment, Ann had never felt so alive. Her lover Anne was the reason her heart was still beating. Anne was the person she felt at home with. She was her soulmate. And Anne felt the same way about her little Ann. Well, not so little, that spring Ann turned 29, which made Anne 41. But for Anne she’d always be that little Ann Walker who chased her down the street when she was out for a walk once.

Anne pulled out of Ann, wiped her hand on her leg and laughed in a flirty way. “What are you doing to me, miss Walker?”

Ann’s cheeks turned red immediately and she hid her face covering it with her small hands.

“Oh, come now! Look at me! I was literally just begging you to-“ The color on Ann’s face wasn’t going to disappear.

“Begging me to _what_?” Anne raised an eyebrow and straightened her back in that same chair.

Ann slapped her wife’s chest playfully and looked up at the ceiling, smiling. “You are not going to make me say it, Anne.”

“Or what?” Anne teased and glanced at Ann’s lips. With that Ann felt the second wave of her arousal hit her.

“My darling Ann…” Anne exhaled and brought her hand up to Ann’s face and stroked her jawline. “So you made me _put off my work_ …” She leaned in to kiss the side of her mouth. “And tried to _seduce me_ …” She reached the other side and kissed her right cheek. “Then _you got on top of me_ …” She was whispering now against Ann’s ear.

Ann was getting desperately wet, _again_. She could feel Anne’s breath on her skin, it sent goosebumps down her whole body.

“And you begged me to _put my hands on you_ … And _fuck you_ …” Anne purred at last in her ear and felt the younger woman above her sigh quietly. She slowly moved her head to look into her eyes and parted her lips. “Don’t you think I deserve to have some fun too, hmm? It’s time to play by my rules, my sweet Ann.”

A moment later, Ann was already in the air, her hands around Anne’s strong neck, a few sweat drops crawling up on it, her body meeting the cold surface of the table. Anne grabbed the papers in both hands and moved them aside messily. There they were: Ann, spread out on the table, pulling on Anne’s shirt to bring her closer, and Anne, leaning into smaller woman‘s perfect frame, bringing her hands under Ann’s shirt and gently stroking the skin on her back.

Anne placed three deep kisses one after another on the blonde’s lips which followed by Ann panting, not allowing Anne to pull away, wanting more and wrapping her legs around her wife’s waist. Their bodies were now connected, Anne placing her hands all over her lover, on her perfect breasts again, helping Ann to take her shirt off. Ann, now, was half-naked, sprawled out under Anne, brushing her hands up and down Anne’s muscular body, biting her lip in excitement and getting more and more aroused.

Anne lowered her head and took her breast in her mouth which caught Ann off guard. She whimpered and threw her head back. She digged her fingers into Anne’s scalp and fixated her at the most pleasurable angle, but soon her hands were removed and pinned on the surface above her head.

“Uh uh, you’re not allowed to do that. _Yet_ …” Ann whined and gave her puppy-eyes.

“You’re irresistible, my darling.” With these words Anne looped her fingers in Ann’s underwear and pulled it down the blonde’s legs, placing sloppy kisses on her thighs.

Anne was still fully clothed, it happened almost all the time. And yet, making other woman, _well, Ann,_ come was the greatest pleasure Anne could achieve.

Anne pressed into the smaller woman’s body and trailed her hand up her legs. She reached her thighs, tracing out different shapes until Ann was shaking. Smirking and realizing what kind of an effect she had on the other woman, Anne raised and bent one of Ann’s legs.

“Anne, please-“ Ann cried out, holding a grip on the shoulders of the woman above her, still trying to get as close to Anne as she could.

Ann could feel Anne’s breath on her mouth, Anne’s eyes were staring deeply into Ann’s, searching for her reaction to the following movement of her hand.

Finally, Anne brought her hand up to Ann’s entrance, collecting all the slick arousal between her legs. Ann arched her back and almost screamed to the ceiling, but her voice broke off as if she was trying to muffle her own moans.

“How delicious… I wanna hear you, Ann.” Anne husked, tightly holding Ann’s body down and moving her fingers up her clit.

Ann tried to hold still, but Anne’s hand on her hip didn’t allow her to move. However, the younger woman still managed to raise her lower half up, which made Anne’s fingertips dip inside of Ann.

Anne looked up at Ann with the most neutral expression on her face. Ann immediately thought that she wasn’t allowed to do so and her eyes flicked with concern. But, with one swift movement, Anne pushed two of her fingers deeper into Ann and moved her whole body forward, kissing Ann deeply.

Ann felt as if her whole body was burning. With pleasure. With desire even. With _love_ for the woman above her. Anne taught her to be brave and fearless and for that she would be grateful to her forever, until death do them apart. And even after that.

Ann began to moan incoherently, losing more and more control over herself with each thrust of Anne’s hand.

Moving her hand quickly, spreading Ann’s arousal all over her thighs, Anne combined pushing her hips onto her hand, making her fingers go knuckle deep into Ann, and mixing soft and rough kisses on Ann’s neck, marking her as hers, as it is.

“Oh my God, Anne, I’m- Don’t stop-“ Ann could barely pull the words out of herself.

Anne could feel Ann clench around her hand so she doubled her efforts, thrusting harder, stretching Ann and filling her up.

Ann felt blissed out, her eyebrows knitted together and all she could hear were her own screams into the void and Anne’s pants.

Anne decided it was finally the time to give her sweet Ann what she deserved. “Ann, my beautiful girl, you’re being so good for me, such a good girl.” She hummed into her ear, placing her thumb on her clit and turning her head to kiss her wife.

A second later, a darkened room was filled with Ann’s moans, loud as ever. Her mind dazed, her hands on Anne’s face, pulling her closer, her legs gripping onto Anne’s lower body, then giving out and going limp completely.

Anne kept on gently pushing her fingers in and out until Ann’s breath finally stabilized and she came back down.

A moment after that Ann’s face lit up and a bright smile glowed on her face. She tucked her nose into the crook of Anne’s neck and swung her arms around Anne’s back in the embrace.

Anne pulled out her fingers and brought them up to her mouth. Ann blinked at her and watched as the other woman took them in her mouth and licked them clean. Ann’s mouth fell open and she was sure she had gone red again.

“Delicious. Told you so.” Anne couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, stop it!” Ann lightly pushed Anne’s hand away, her eyes sparked mischievously and she pulled Anne closer into the kiss, tasting herself on her wife’s lips.

A few little moans escaped Ann’s throat as Anne peppered millions of kisses down Ann’s neck.

Shifting her weight off Ann, Anne pulled out her hand in order to give it to the younger woman. Ann climbed off the table into Anne’s arms and they made their way to the bed.

Both women were laying on their bed facing each other, interlacing their fingers, softly giggling and making out.

Anne kissed Ann’s hand and swallowed, her eyes shining with a thin layer of tears. “My beautiful Ann, loving you had never been difficult to me. Every single day I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes. I’m much more me when I’m with you. You make me stronger, Ann Walker, do you know that?” Anne tried to laugh the tears away but couldn’t.

Ann was already sobbing halfway through Anne’s speech. As she finished, she brought her hand up to her wife’s face and wiped the tears off, moving closer into her arms and kissing her deeply. “I love you, Anne. I’m in love with you. I always have been. After all these years. And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

It’s always been them. After all these years. Even the Moon and all the stars in the sky wouldn’t deny that.


End file.
